Eine eiskalte Geschichte
by yoho
Summary: Was würde Molly sagen, wenn sie uns in einem Bett erwischt?“- Oh, oh!“, sagte Harry. Wir müssten uns was über Blümchen und Bienen anhören.“ Hermine lachte und presste die Hände auf ihre Rippen. Harry, lass so was! Ich kann nicht lachen im Moment.“


Title: Eine eiskalte Geschichte

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt während des zweiten Schuljahres. Anders als in der Buchvorlage, verbringt das Trio die Weihnachtsferien gemeinsam im Fuchsbau. Achtung: die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht mal andeutungsweise berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: Sie bürstete mit den Handflächen die Brötchenkrümel von den Kissen und lehnte sich dann an das Kopfteil des altmodischen Holzbettes. „Was würde Rons Ma sagen, wenn sie uns in einem Bett erwischt?"- „Oh, oh", sagte Harry. „Ich befürchte, wir müssten uns was über Blümchen und Bienen anhören." Hermine lachte schallend und presste sich dann die Hände auf ihre lädierten Rippen. „Harry, lass so was! Ich kann nicht lachen im Moment."

Authors Note: Eine kleine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Vertrauen, die mir eingefallen ist, nachdem wir vier dreizehnjährige (beiderlei Geschlechts) auf der Rückbank unseres Autos sitzen hatten und – mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig – Zeugen ihrer Unterhaltung wurde. Diese war, nun nennen wir es ‚pubertär'. Aber was will man auch anderes erwarten, in dem Alter.

Und das ist eigentlich keine Geschichte für Erwachsene. Aber sie dürfen sie trotzdem lesen.

Die mich kennen wissen, dass meine Oneshots zwar alle für sich alleine stehen, aber inhaltlich trotzdem aufeinander aufbauen. Mehr Informationen dazu gibt es in meinem Profil. Und nicht zu vergessen ein dickes Dankeschön an moonlight dust fürs Betalesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

______________________________________

**Eine eiskalte Geschichte**

Als Harry spürte, wie das Eis unter seinen Schlittschuhen nachgab, war es zu spät.

„Hermine, weg hier!", konnte er gerade noch rufen.

Es knackte und dann brach er ein. Die verschneite Landschaft, das Eis des kleinen Sees in der Nähe von Rons Zuhause, alles verschwand schlagartig. Er war von einem milchigen Blau umgeben, das immer dunkler wurde, je tiefer er im Wasser versank.

Schließlich erwachte sein Lebenswillen und er begann wild mit den Armen zu rudern, um gegen das Gewicht seiner nassen Kleidung wieder nach oben zu gelangen. Nach wenigen Zügen stieß er schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf an etwas Hartes.

Eis! Er war gefangen!

Wo war das Loch, durch das er ins Wasser gefallen war?

Harry drehte sich panisch und entdeckte dann eine Stelle, an der die Eisfläche heller zu sein schien. Er ruderte darauf zu und brach mit dem Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche. Der erste Zug eiskalter Luft stach schmerzhaft in seinen Lungen.

Er klammerte sich an eine Eisscholle. Aber sie war viel zu klein, um sein Gewicht zu tragen. Er ging unter, ruderte wieder nach oben und hielt sich jetzt schwimmend an der Wasseroberfläche.

Hermine stand wie festgefroren einige Meter entfernt. Dann löste sie sich plötzlich aus ihrer Starre und wollte auf ihn zulaufen.

„Nicht!", schrie Harry. „Wenn du hierherkommst, brichst du auch noch ein!"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Dann warf sie sich auf den Bauch und robbte auf das Loch zu. Als sie den Rand erreichte, knackte das Eis zwar, aber es hielt. Sie streckte Harry ihre Hände entgegen. Er griff danach, aber Hermine rutschte sofort in seine Richtung und fast hätte er sie kopfüber ins Wasser gezogen. Erschrocken ließ Harry ihre Hände wieder los.

„Das klappt nicht", sagte er und war selber überrascht, wie nüchtern und sachlich das klang.

In Hermines Gesicht hingegen zeichnete sich Panik ab. „Ich hol eine Leiter", sagte sie schließlich und kroch rückwärts von der Bruchkante weg, bis sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte, ohne ebenfalls einzubrechen.

Als sie losrennen wollte, brüllte Harry ihr nach: „Hermine, verdammt noch mal, du bist eine Hexe!"

Es dauerte zwei quälende Sekunden bis sie begriff, ihren Zauberstab aus dem Mantel zog und „Accio Leiter!" rief.

Hermine packte die unterste Sprosse und schob das obere Ende der Leiter Richtung Harry. „Festhalten!", schrie sie.

Sie grub die Kufen ihrer Schlittschuhe quer ins Eis und zerrte an der Leiter. Aber Harry rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Verzweifelt legte sie sich nach hinten über und hing schließlich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht an der Sprosse. Das brachte das gewünschte Ergebnis. Harry rutschte mit einem Ruck aus dem Wasser und Hermine knallte der Länge nach hin. Einen Augenblick lag sie wie betäubt auf der Eisfläche. Der Aufprall hatte ihr den Atem genommen. Dann rappelte sie sich auf und zog die Leiter mitsamt dem Jungen von der dünnen Stelle weg.

Harry schlugen die Zähne aufeinander. Er bibberte am ganzen Körper. Seine Lippen waren blau und er atmete schnell und tief, so als sei der Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau eine ungeheure Anstrengung für ihn.

Hermine humpelte. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich bei dem Sturz auf das Eis verletzt haben musste. Aber das schien ihr erstmal nebensächlich.

In Harrys Zimmer stand sie einen Moment etwas verlegen vor ihm. „Du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus", sagte sie und begann ihm die Jacke auszuziehen, deren Stoff an der kalten Luft bereits steif gefroren war.

Als sie ihm den Gürtel öffnen wollte, wehrte er sich. „Hol Ron!"

„Verdammt", brauste Hermine auf. „Wir haben keine Zeit für so was. Wenn du noch weiter auskühlst, dann stirbst du. Und die Weasleys sind alle bei Arthurs Schwester und kommen erst morgen Abend wieder zurück. Hast du das vergessen?"

Danach wehrte er sich nicht mehr. Aber selbst unter dem warmen Oberbett hörte er nicht auf zu zittern und mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

_Ein Wärmezauber wär nicht schlecht_, dachte Hermine. Aber gleichzeitig fiel ihr ein, dass das größte Objekt, das sie je erwärmt hatte, eine Schüssel mit kalter Suppe gewesen war.

Mit einem Seufzer zog sie ihren klammen Mantel aus.

***

Als Harry wach wurde, war er zunächst orientierungslos. Wo war er?

Richtig. Weihnachtsferien bei Rons Eltern. Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem kleinen See hinter dem Fuchsbau.

Er war eingebrochen!

Harry erinnerte sich noch, furchtbar gefroren zu haben. Aber das war auch alles, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Doch, Hermine war da gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen.

Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, stieß aber auf Widerstand.

_So klein sind die Betten im Fuchsbau doch gar nicht._

Jetzt bewegte sich das Bett auch noch und Harry glaubte einen Moment, dass sei eine Nachwirkung seines kalten Bades. Aber eigentlich fühlte er sich gar nicht schwindelig.

Er drehte sich um.

Neben ihm lag Hermine. Ihre Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht, das im Schlaf völlig entspannt wirkte. Harry hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie sah viel jünger aus als sonst. Und sie war ja auch noch jung. Gerade mal dreizehn. Eigentlich, und er gab das sich gegenüber nur ungern zu, waren sie noch Kinder.

Und trotzdem war Hermine der stärkste Mensch, den er kannte. Na ja, vielleicht neben Dumbledore. Was sie sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, das zog sie auch durch. Komme was wolle. Er bewunderte sie dafür und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er ihr das niemals sagen würde.

Für die anderen war sie nur ein Bücherwurm. Klug, aber uninteressant. Für ihn war sie neben Ron sein bester Freund. Quatsch, Hermine war ein Mädchen. Also beste Freundin? Das passte auch nicht. Mädchen hatten eine beste Freundin. Jungen eine besten Freund. Egal, das Problem würde er hier und jetzt nicht lösen können.

Als das Oberbett etwas zur Seite rutschte sah er, dass sie nur ein Unterhemd anhatte. Anscheinend schlief sie in ihrer Unterwäsche. Der Gedanke brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. In was hatte er eigentlich geschlafen?

Harry tastete unter der Bettdecke seinen Oberkörper ab, tiefer … Er hatte nichts an!

Hermine bewegte sich jetzt, streckte ihren Körper und öffnete dann ihre Augen. Einen Augenblick schien sie ähnlich verwirrt wie Harry, als er aufgewacht war. Er beobachtete, wie die Erinnerung zurückkam. Die Entspannung wich aus ihrem Gesicht und wurde von der gewohnten Wachsamkeit eingenommen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Harry überlegte. „Gut", sagte er schließlich.

Bevor das nachfolgende Schweigen zu lang wurde, fragte Hermine: „Hast du deine Finger kontrolliert? Die erfrieren schnell, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich die überprüfen sollte. Du warst nicht mehr ganz klar gestern Abend."

Harry zog seine Hände unter der Bettdecke hervor und bewegte seine Finger. Dann tastete er sie einzeln ab. „Die sind in Ordnung."

Hermine schloss wieder die Augen.

„Duuu?", begann Harry zögernd. „Warum hab ich nichts an?"

„Deine Sachen waren nass", sagte Hermine.

Harry grinste und wies auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, über dem ein blaugestreiftes Kleidungsstück lag. „Mein Pyjama war nicht nass."

Hermine errötete, was Harry insgeheim sehr amüsant fand. „Ich, ich hab …" Jetzt stotterte sie auch noch. „Ich hab da einfach nicht dran gedacht. Ich hatte total Angst, dass du ertrinkst und dann warst du so am Zittern …"

„Hermine."

„… und dann warst du völlig nass und ich musste dich erst abtrocknen …"

„Hermine!"

„… und ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass du nichts an hast, ehrlich …"

„Hermine!!"

„ … und dann hast du so gefroren und ich bin zu dir ins Bett, damit du wieder warm wirst, aber …"

„Hermine! Stopp!! Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet …" Er wollte noch viel mehr sagen. Aber schließlich reichte es nur für ein „Danke!"

Hermine grinste: „Ist Okay."

„Hmm", Harry linste zu seinem Pyjama hinüber. „Würdest du mal weggucken?"

Hermine drehte sich von ihm weg und Harry schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Er angelte nach seinem Schlafanzug.

Als sie sich wieder zurückdrehte, verzog sie ihr Gesicht.

„Was ist?"

„Mir tut die ganze Seite weh."

„Wo?"

Hermine wies auf ihre linke Körperhälfte und zog das Unterhemd ein Stückchen hoch. Die Haut darunter war blau und gelb.

„Puh", Harry stieß die Luft aus. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ich bin auf das Eis geknallt, als du aus dem Loch raus kamst."

„Kann man da was machen?"

Hermine überlegte: „Molly hat eine Salbe."

„Weißt du wie sie heißt?"

„Hämafix glaub ich. Du musst einfach gucken. Es ist ein erdfarbener Tiegel mit einem blauen Deckel."

Harry fand das Gefäß im Medizinschrank und brachte es in sein Zimmer. Hermine hatte das Federbett weggezogen und inspizierte die linke Seite ihres Oberkörpers. Von den Rippen bis zum Bund ihrer Unterhose zog sich ein gewaltiger Bluterguss.

Harry pfiff durch die Zähne. „Weist du noch, wie ich das letzte Mal vom Besen gefallen bin. Das sah glaub ich ähnlich aus."

Hermine grinste: „Nein, deiner war bunter."

„Das kommt noch. Lass den mal ein paar Tage reifen."

„Na toll", sagte Hermine. „Gib her!"

Sie nahm den Tiegel und stellte ihn aufs Bett. Und während Harry die tief verschneite Landschaft außerhalb des Fuchsbaus sehr interessant fand, massierte sie die Salbe ein.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich einen unterdrückten Schrei. Dann ein lautes Stöhnen und ein gepresstes „Auuuuu!"

Er drehte sich um. In Hermines Augen standen Tränen. „Ich komm da unten nicht dran. Meine Rippen tun so weh!"

Harry setzte sich schweigend auf die Bettkante und begann die Salbe unterhalb ihres Rippenbogens einzumassieren. „Fertig", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine räusperte sich: „Weiter unten ist noch mehr."

Er schob den Bund ihrer Unterhose einige Zentimeter zur Seite. Der Bluterguss zog sich tatsächlich buntschillernd die gesamte Hüfte entlang. Harry nahm seine Hand weg und sah sie verlegen an.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, so als habe er gerade eine besonders dämliche Frage gestellt. „Mach schon, und dann sind wir quitt."

Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, während Harry den Rest des Hämatoms eincremte. Hermine fühlte sich unter seiner Hand wie ein gespannter Flitzebogen an.

Als er fertig war, schlüpfte sie wortlos zurück unter das Oberbett.

Harry legte sich neben sie. Eine ganze Zeitlang starrten beide geradeaus. Schließlich brach Hermine das Schweigen: „Das ist albern. Wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr."

„Sind wir doch", sagte Harry.

„Okay, aber deswegen müssen wir uns ja nicht wie Kinder benehmen."

„Nein, müssen wir nicht."

„Gut, also wie wärs mit Heizen und Frühstück. Ich möchte am liebsten im Bett bleiben. Wenn ich ruhig auf dem Rücken liege, tut nämlich nichts weh."

„Gute Idee", sagte Harry. Er brachte das Feuer in dem kleinen Kanonenofen wieder in Gang. Dann zog er seinen Bademantel über und ging in die Küche.

Als er mit einem voll beladenen Tablett zurückkehrte, hatte Hermine ein Buch in der Hand und las.

Die nächste halbe Stunde waren sie mit Brötchen und Kakao beschäftigt.

„Danke", sagte Hermine zwischen zwei Bissen.

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Dafür, dass du nicht gelacht hast."

Das Fragezeichen in Harrys Gesicht wurde noch größer.

Hermine deutete mit dem Zeigefinger irgendwo auf die Mitte des Oberbetts: „Keine Haare. Lavender lässt sich nie die Chance entgehen eine blöde Bemerkung abzugeben, wenn sie mich unter der Dusche erwischt."

„Sind die Duschen bei euch auch nach vorne offen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Lavender ist doof", sagte Harry.

„Lavender sieht das aber anders", meinte Hermine. „Sie denkt, sie ist die größte mit den größten ..." Sie hielt beide Hände vor ihre Brust und bewegte sie auf und ab.

Harry kicherte. „Ron muss sich auch immer eine Menge anhören."

Hermine prustete los. „Ron?"

„Wehe du sagst was."

Hermine wehrte mit den Händen ab. „Nein, ich sag nichts. Ich weiß ja selber, wie das ist."

Sie bürstete mit den Handflächen die Brötchenkrümel von den Kissen und lehnte sich dann an das Kopfteil des altmodischen Holzbettes.

„Was würde Rons Ma sagen, wenn sie uns in einem Bett erwischt?"

„Oh, oh!", sagte Harry. „Ich befürchte, wir müssten uns was über Blümchen und Bienen anhören."

Hermine lachte schallend und presste sich dann die Hände auf ihre lädierten Rippen. „Harry, lass so was! Ich kann nicht lachen im Moment."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit Lesen, unterbrochen von einem Mittagessen, für das Hermine in die Küche humpelte, um Harry beim Kochen zu helfen. Wenigstens sagte sie das. In Wirklichkeit war es ihr ohne ihn im Bett einfach zu langweilig. Erst am späten Nachmittag standen sie auf.

Als die Weasleys am Abend zurückkamen, erzählte Hermine ihnen, dass sie beim Eislaufen gestürzt war und deswegen hinkte. Molly gab sich damit zufrieden.

Dass Harry eingebrochen war, erwähnten sie mit keinem Wort. Nur Ron fiel auf, dass irgendetwas mit den beiden anders war. Aber er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Etwas, womit auch Hermine ausnahmsweise überfordert war.

______________

_(Ich weiß, der Aufrufezauber kommt bei JKR erst im 4. Buch vor. Aber ich habe mir einfach erlaubt, ihn schon etwas früher einzuführen.)_


End file.
